monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazoness/@comment-92.32.101.142-20151103003931/@comment-116.202.201.49-20151105175832
Well for the starters, ltt's consider Saitama's strengths. His punches can kill anything under the sun, but it's a sparring so Saitama will hold back a little. The Amazoness will try to subdue him with quick attacks both airborne and grounded, but Saitama will dodge effectively. The Minatour will charge in, only to be fooled by Saitama's contionous sideways normal jump techinque, then the Hinezumi will try her martial arts with a furry of punches and kicks, but Saitama won't be able to block all the attacks, some will land on him(He'll cut some slck for the cute little Hinezumi, only) Saitama will be pushed back a little. Then the Dullahan, will charge with her sword but Saitama will dodge all the blows at ease, but his cape will be damaged, and one sharp attack will leave a little bloody nick on his left cheek. The Salamander will charge with full force, her tail fire will burn with intensity. Swift strokes of her blade will overwhelm an already tired(just acting, he has a great heart and doesn't want to make a fool out of those worthy girls) Saitama, and there'll be some slashes on his uniform, espesically his muscular lats and sculpted abs will peek out from those slashes, and driving the Salamander nuts, slight nick'll appear on Saitama's abs.The Lizardman with her swordswomanship will tear Saitama's uniform more, but the blows won't be able to do nothing more than some more smaller nicks. Now, othe than Saitama's underwear, every other part of His uniform is sporting slashes and revealing his sculpted body even more. The werewolf will charge baring her claws and fangs, but she won't be able to do anything other than tearing his cape completely,The centaur'll shoot a swarm of arrows to pin Saitama but Saitama'll dodge every strike,just his uniform'll be more slashed, now Chest is bare and so his back, his legs are just barely covered. The wurm'll move in, but Saitama'll dodge her, but the wurm gets a hold of Saitama's lower body, before he manuvered out of her grasp, leaving Saitama only in his underwears. The dragon sees from a distance, and smiles, then with a swift motion attacks him, now Saitama is really tired, the dragon takes advantege of this, hold Saitama in a chokehold, Dragon: Fufu, You're great, great enough to be my husband, now kiss me.(Kisses Saitama) Saitama: Your breath is awful, use a tooth-paste.(gets out of Dragon's grasp) Dragon:Face-palms. Amazoness: Yay, stfu dragon, he is my mate.( throws a pucnh upwards) Minatour: I want him to milk me.(cups her breasts) Hinezumi:SHut up, he will be my husband.(Strips off, Saitama gets a nose-bleed) Lizardman: Only I deserve him. (Tries to strip, more nose-bleed) Salamander:No , only he can and will satise my fire. (seductively, strips; Saitama becomes anemic.) Dullahan: He is so sexy ;oh my head won't stop spinning.(holds her head to emphasize the point) Werewolf: I need him to calm my urges.(sucks seductively) Centaur:My master, I'll let him ride me.(bites her lips) Wurm:Let's mate and make oots of babies.(hugs herself) Saitama:Hey Okayado and Yusuke, I need my own Harem chapter, with Mamonos. {A random God appeas} God:You can't, it's against morality. Saitama:(Gets angry) STFU, you damn old prick,(normal consecutive punch tecnique) random God gets thrown out of the gravitational field of the Earth All the girls says uninanimously: Saitama, my man, (One Shot man)